Unexpected
by Sayaka Minamoto
Summary: Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Tetsuya dibawa lari oleh Seijuuro ke satu tempat yang tak ia duga. Namun dari situlah, Tetsuya mengetahui satu hal tentang kekasihnya. "Sei-kun, kenapa membawaku ke pemakaman?"


**_UNEXPECTED_**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_  
 _ **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Genre : Romance (and a little bit of humor, maybe)**_  
 _ **Pair : AkaKuro**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini**_

 _ **Happy reading :)**_

* * *

"Seijuuro-kun, kita mau ke mana?"

Tetsuya menatap Seijuuro dengan bingung dan penasaran. Saat ini, dirinya sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama Seijuuro. Tetsuya sendiri tidak paham kenapa bisa jadi begini. Tadi pagi, ia dibawa pergi secara tiba-tiba—diculik—dari apartemennya. Baru saja dia akan pergi ke alam mimpi, namun suara bel apartemennya ditekan (atau lebih tepatnya ditonjok?) dengan terburu-buru dan tidak manusiawi sampai rusak. Membuat Tetsuya mau tak mau harus kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Tetsuya tidak usah banyak tanya, diam dan duduk manis saja," sahut Seijuuro tanpa menoleh ke arah Tetsuya. Kedua mata _ruby_ nya fokus pada jalan.

Dahi Tetsuya mengernyit. Halo, dirinya tiba-tiba dibawa kabur pagi-pagi—bahkan masih dengan menggunakan piyama dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan—dan sekarang ia tidak berhak bertanya kemana dirinya akan dibawa pergi?!

"Kalau Sei-kun tidak memberitahuku, aku akan lompat keluar dari mobil sekarang juga." Tetsuya mengancam. Namun sayangnya tidak ditanggapi serius oleh Seijuuro, yang sampai saat ini masih fokus menyetir.

"Coba saja, seperti Tetsuya berani lompat dari mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan 100km/jam." Seijuuro memutar bola matanya bosan.

Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Memang Seijuuro membawa mobilnya dengan gila sekarang, dan kalau nekat loncat keluar maka ia bisa langsung menghadap yang kuasa. Tidak, Tetsuya belum mau mati. Ia belum siap lahir batin.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku kita akan kemana, Sei-kun. Kau tahu, tadi malam aku begadang menyelesaikan novelku dan baru tidur 2 jam. Tapi tiba-tiba Sei-kun datang dan langsung menggendongku seperti karung beras ke dalam mobil!" protes Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya kenapa jadi bawel, sih. Sudah kubilang diam dan duduk manis saja."

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum tahu akan dibawa kemana."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membawamu ke tempat yang aneh-aneh."

"Bohong. Minggu lalu Sei-kun mengajakku kencan di malam minggu dan mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi nyatanya aku dibawa ke _love hotel_."

"Lho, memangnya salah berkencan di sana? Toh pada akhirnya kita bisa melewati waktu kencan dengan panas dan romantis."

"Romantis mbahmu." Tetsuya gemas ingin menjambak rambut merah kekasihnya itu. Kalau mengingat kejadian itu, amarahnya langsung memuncak. Bagaimana tidak, Seijuuro memberinya obat feromon hingga ia teler dan malah merengek minta 'dimanja'.

"Betul kan? Tetsuya sendiri juga waktu itu minta lebih malah," balas Seijuuro kalem—membuat Tetsuya semakin _geregetan_ ingin mencabuti bulu hidung Seijuuro satu persatu dengan _pinset_.

"Sei-kun memang setan."

"Hush. Jangan bicara yang jelek, Tetsuya. Tak cocok dengan wajah polosmu."

"Hmph." Tetsuya benar-benar kesal. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin tidur di kasurnya yang empuk dengan damai, tentram, dan sentosa. Apa Seijuuro tak bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya? Tak bisakah ia melihat kalau kantung matanya kini punya kantung mata lagi?! Apa _emperor eye_ kebanggaannya sudah mulai kadaluarsa hingga tak berfungsi untuk melihat?!

Kedua tangan bersidekap, dan dengan pipi yang kembali dikembungkan—kalau tak sedang menyetir, Seijuuro gemas ingin menggigit pipi _chubby_ itu— Tetsuya membuang muka, lebih memilih untuk melihat keluar. Pemandangan yang dengan cepat silih berganti menandakan bahwa Seijuuro masih membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi—walau sudah sedikit lebih pelan dari yang sebelumnya.

Perjalanan selanjutnya dihiasi dengan keheningan. Hanya deru halus dari AC mobil yang terdengar. Seijuuro fokus menyetir, dan Tetsuya masih dalam mode _ngambek_.

"Hei, sayang. Jangan ngambek terus dong," telunjuk iseng men- _jawil_ pipi gembil saat sedang di lampu merah.

"Sei-kun tak mengerti. Aku lelah dan butuh tidur."

"Kalau begitu, tidur saja. Nanti kalau sudah sampai akan kubangunkan."

"Aku takut saat tidur Sei-kun memberikanku yang aneh-aneh lagi." trauma di _love hotel_ rupanya masih membekas.

"Aku janji tak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Sungguh, kali ini aku tak akan menjahili Tetsuya."

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"Janji?"

"Hm."

"Baiklah.." Tetsuya mengatur posisi yang sip untuk tidur. Menaikkan kedua kaki ke kursi, ia meringkuk sambil bersandar ke pintu mobil. Baru saja akan terpejam, ia kembali melirik Seijuuro.

"Awas ya, kalau aneh-aneh. Akan kucabuti semua bulu di tubuh Sei-kun dan kujadikan sapu ijuk di rumah." peringatan terakhir dilontarkan.

 _Serius, Tetsuya. Kenapa sih daritadi ancamannya mencabuti macam-macam bulu yang ada pada Seijuuro?!_

"Tetsuya cerewet seperti ibu-ibu."

"Apa?!"

"Hus, sudah. Tidur sana." pedal gas diinjak, mata Seijuuro kembali fokus ke depan.

Meski menggerutu, Tetsuya tetap memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah tak tahan ingin tidur. Tak sampai semenit, dirinya sudah tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

Dari ekor matanya, Seijuuro yang melihat ayam biru kesayangannya sudah terlelap pun tersenyum. Satu tangannya ia julurkan untuk mengelus pipi mulus sang kekasih.

"Dasar..."

* * *

Mobil Audi hitam tersebut berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang tua. Mematikan mesin, Seijuuro melirik sesosok manusia yang ada di sampingnya.

Tersenyum, ia memandang wajah damai kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur. Ia terlihat nyenyak sekali, sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Sedikit banyak, Seijuuro merasa bersalah juga karena tiba-tiba menyeretnya pergi. Yah, tapi ia benar-benar ingin mengajak Tetsuya kemari, sejak dulu. Dan ia merasa sekaranglah waktu yang tepat.

"Sayang, bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

Bahu diguncang pelan. Lenguhan keluar dari bibir mungil Tetsuya.

"Ngh... Sei-kun..?" bulu mata lentik bergetar, disusul kelopak mata perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan kedua bola mata biru langit yang bersinar lugu. Meski agak buram, ia bisa melihat Seijuuro yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya sambil tersenyum.

Kepala merah dimajukan, mengecup kening kekasihnya. Tak puas hanya kening, bibir itu turun mencium kelopak matanya, lalu turun lagi ke hidung, kedua pipi tembamnya, dagu, dan terakhir bibir ranum dan kenyal milik Tetsuya.

"Selamat pagi, putri tidurku."

"Uhm..." ia mengusap mata agar bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Ya ampun. Lihat rambutmu ini. Perasaan saat tidur tadi Tetsuya tidak banyak bergerak?" dengan telaten Seijuuro mencoba merapikan rambut Tetsuya yang mencuat ke sana kemari. Sementara empunya diam saja dan tak protes—masih mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Nah, begini kan tambah cantik." Senyuman puas tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak cantik. Aku ini _manly,_ Sei-kun," bibir mungil dikerucutkan, "Seperti Ade Roy, tahu?"

"Ya, ya, terserah Tetsuya," Seijuuro masa bodoh dengan siapa Ade Roy yang disebut barusan. "Pakai ini, udaranya cukup dingin di luar," selembar jaket disampirkan di bahu Tetsuya. Kemudian tubuhnya berbalik ke belakang, tangan terjulur untuk mengambil sebuket bunga yang—Tetsuya baru sadar—ada di jok belakang.

Baru ingin bertanya, namun Seijuuro keburu keluar dari mobil. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Tetsuya juga ikut turun. Bulu dari sandal berbentuk kepala anjing _Alaskan Malamute_ bergoyang seiring langkah kakinya yang sedang berusaha menyusul Seijuuro.

Kepala biru mendongak, menatap gerbang besar yang berdiri kokoh di hadapan mereka.

 _Taman Pemakaman Tokyo_

Wajah Tetsuya memucat. Mengapa Seijuuro membawanya ke pemakaman? Apakah... jangan-jangan dirinya mau dikubur hidup-hidup?!

Ia langsung menggeleng. Ah, tak mungkin. Walau mirip raja iblis, tapi sebenarnya kekasihnya itu sangat manis.

 _'Mungkin saja, Sei-kun mau mengunjungi seseorang...siapa ya? Kerabat? Sahabat? Atau malah...mantan?'_

Ia menggeleng lagi. Pikirannya mulai ngawur.

Walaupun mereka sudah kenal semenjak masuk kuliah sampai sekarang, tetapi Seijuuro selalu tertutup tentang keluarganya. Memang, dulu mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Hanya sebatas teman ngobrol dalam satu kelompok OSPEK.

Ia ingat, ketika pertama kali melihat Seijuuro, jujur Tetsuya merasa tertarik. Selain karena banyak kesamaan mereka dalam hobi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa nyaman berbicara dengannya.

Ketika masa OSPEK selesai, mereka sudah jarang berbicara karena berbeda fakultas. Walau memiliki nomor dan ID kontak masing-masing, namun tak ada satupun yang mulai menghubungi duluan.

 _Takutnya mengganggu_ , pikir mereka. Dan lagi mereka juga ragu kalau yang mau dihubungi masih ingat.

Sampai akhirnya, menjelang semester-semester akhir, mereka kembali bertemu dalam satu kelompok Kuliah Kerja Nyata Universitas mereka. Dari situ, perlahan mereka kembali dekat, bahkan lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

Tetsuya juga ingat, malam itu di teras pondok kecil tempat satu kelompok mereka menginap, ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Seijuuro. Tak disangka, perasaannya tersambut dengan baik. Bintang-bintang di langit terlihat bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya, seolah ikut bergembira atas menyatunya perasaan dua insan. Menjadi saksi bisu atas mulainya hubungan mereka berdua.

Meski mereka sudah jadian, namun Tetsuya tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana keluarga Akashi. Tetsuya hanya tahu kalau keluarga Akashi merupakan keluarga paling ternama di Jepang. Selain itu, ia tak tahu lagi. Seijuuro pun terlihat tidak tertarik membicarakan keluarganya. Media juga tak pernah membahasnya lebih dalam, hanya lebih sering _update_ soal perkembangan bisnis perusahaan mereka.

Keluarga Akashi memang misterius.

"Tetsuya, kenapa diam disitu? Ayo kesini." tersentak, Tetsuya sadar dari lamunanya ketika mendengar suara baritone Seijuuro memanggil. Dari kejauhan, terlihat kekasih merahnya yang sudah jauh beberapa langkah sedang berdiri menunggu.

Seijuuro tak ingin tiba-tiba Tetsuya hilang—karena hawa keberadaan tipisnya—ketika ia _meleng_ sedikit saja. Apalagi ini di pemakaman. Siapa yang tahu jika Tetsuya tiba-tiba bertemu seseorang dan dibawa pergi, apalagi jika ternyata bukan manusia. Seijuuro khawatir para makhluk halus itu menganggap Tetsuya adalah teman sebangsa mereka.

 _Kekhawatiran yang tidak ada gunanya, sebenarnya._

Meski Seijuuro pasti bisa menemukan dimanapun si _baby blue_ berada, tapi tetap saja ia tak mau repot mencari orang hilang.

Tetsuya berlari kecil menyusul Seijuuro. Jaket yang tersampir di bahu ia dekapkan lebih erat ke tubuhnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa dingin sekali, bahkan bulu kuduknya sampai berdiri—ataukah itu efek merinding?

"Sei-kun, kenapa membawaku ke pemakaman?" rasa penasaran tak terbendung lagi.

"Nanti juga tahu." balas Seijuuro singkat.

"Mau mengunjungi mantan?" akhirnya kecurigaan terbesar diutarakan. Seijuuro hanya balas menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan ' _Situ sehat?'_

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan Tetsuya pada seseorang..." akhirnya ia menjawab. Walau Tetsuya masih ingin bertanya siapa, namun ketika melihat pandangan Seijuuro yang menerawang seperti sedang merindukan sesuatu saat mengatakannya, ia memutuskan untuk diam.

Akhirnya mereka sampai pada destinasi yang dituju.

Berada di ujung taman pemakaman, sebuah batu nisan berukir nama yang familier terlihat.

' _Akashi Shiori'_

Lagi-lagi, rasa penasaran membanjiri Tetsuya. Siapakah 'Akashi Shiori' ini? Apa hubungannya dengan Seijuuro?

Seijuuro bersimpuh, lalu meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa tadi di depan nisan tersebut. Menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah, ia mulai berdoa.

Tetsuya—yang masih bingung—pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Seijuuro. Bagaimanapun juga, rasanya tidak sopan apabila ia tidak ikut berdoa walau ia sendiri tidak mengenal siapa sosok tersebut.

Selama beberapa saat, keheningan melanda. Semilir angin menerbangkan aroma _lily_ putih yang tergeletak lugu di depan batu nisan. Aroma yang sangat Seijuuro sukai. Harum yang membuat Seijuuro semakin rindu akan sosok tersebut.

"Halo, Ibu." Ukiran nama diusap pelan, sorot mata _ruby_ berubah sendu. "Maaf aku baru bisa mengunjungi ibu sekarang setelah sekian lama."

Tetsuya yang mendengar itu sontak terkejut. Dirinya baru tahu kalau Seijuuro...sudah tidak memiliki sosok ibu. Ah, ia jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tadi.

Telapak tangannya terjulur untuk menggenggam tangan kekasih yang paling dicintainya itu, memberinya kekuatan moril.

Seijuuro tersenyum kearahnya, jari-jari mereka ditautkan. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap nisan dihadapannya.

"Ibu, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang. Ia adalah seseorang yang begitu polos, lugu, tidak mudah menyerah, dan...sangat menyukai _vanilla milkshake_." ia terkekeh saat menyebutkan kalimat terakhir.

"Tapi, ia juga seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Yang begitu membuatku rela jungkir balik dan melakukan apapun untuknya." genggaman tangan dipererat, pandangannya teralih pada Tetsuya. Netra merah menatap lembut yang terkasih.

Rona merah muda menjalar ke pipi putih sang _baby blue_.

" _Ha-hajimemashite_ , Shiori-san... Kuroko Tetsuya _desu,_ " dirinya jdi salah tingkah, dan dengan gugup ia sedikit membungkukan badan ke arah nisan Shiori. Rasanya seperti sedang diperkenalkan dengan calon mertua.

"S-saya sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Seijuuro-kun. Dia adalah seseorang yang begitu sempurna. Terima kasih sudah melahirkannya ke dunia, Shiori-san..."

"Tetsuya..."

"Saya berjanji akan menjaga putra anda. Saya akan selalu disisinya, mencintainya, dan menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati."

Seijuuro kembali tersenyum. Mendengar hal itu langsung dari mulut Tetsuya, membuatnya semakin mantap menentukan pilihannya. Ia semakin yakin Tetsuya adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Ia pun menarik pelan tangan Tetsuya agar berdiri. Dikecupnya punggung tangan dengan sayang.

"Sejak bertemu dengan Tetsuya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dariku. Awalnya, aku mengira itu hanya ketertarikan biasa. Tapi aku salah. Perasaanku lebih dari itu. Kau selalu menghantui pikiranku. Selalu membuatku khawatir dengan tindakan cerobohmu. Selalu menyiksaku dengan rindu apabila terpisah denganmu," kedua tangan mungil digenggam.

"Kau lah yang membuatku kembali merasakan...bagaimana rasanya mencintai. Mencintai yang berbeda dengan bagaimana aku mencintai mendiang Ibu."

Tetsuya terenyuh. Ia tahu Seijuuro mencintainya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa terharu akan perasaan Seijuuro yang sangat dalam. Baru kali ini Seijuuro mengatakan alasan mengapa ia mencintai Tetsuya. Ia senang sekali. Rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutnya.

Genggaman tangan dipererat. Kedua netra biru dan merah saling bersiborok. Selama beberapa saat, tak ada satupun yang berucap. Mereka tenggelam dalam tatapan satu sama lain.

Hingga akhirnya, Seijuuro mengeluarkan satu benda dari saku celananya.

Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan bahan beludru. Kilau cincin platina dengan ukiran namanya terlihat begitu kotak itu dibuka.

"Kau tentu tahu kalau kita sangat mencintai satu sama lain," ucap Seijuuro, "...dan kita telah menjalin hubungan selama hampir 5 tahun. Waktu yang sangat cukup untuk membuatku yakin akan keputusan untuk menjadikanmu sebagai pasangan hidupku. Terlebih, kau mengatakan pada Ibu kalau kau akan selalu disisiku, bukan?"

"Karena itu, Kuroko Tetsuya," baru kali ini ia berdebar saat orang menyebut nama lengkapnya. Apalagi saat kedua manik _ruby_ itu menatapnya dalam.

"Menikahlah denganku."

"..."

"..."

".."

 _Loading._...

.

10%

.

25%

.

50%

.

85%

.

99%

.

.

.

.

.

 _Loading completed._

"Hah..?" respon Tetsuya pertama kali. Wajahnya _pongo_. Otaknya mendadak _blank_. Apa ia baru saja dilamar oleh Seijuuro? Di sini...? Di pemakaman?!

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'Ya', Tetsuya." memanfaatkan momen, Seijuuro langsung memakaikan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Tetsuya.

"T-tunggu! Sei-kun, ini terlalu tiba-tiba—apa kamu serius?!" mendadak Tetsuya gelagapan.

"Apa wajahku seperti sedang bercanda? Ah...lihatlah, cincin ini terlihat sangat bagus di jarimu. Aku memang tidak salah pilih. Tetsuya suka?"

"Iya, aku sangat suka—tunggu, bukan itu maksudku! Sei-kun, apa kamu bersungguh-sungguh akan hal ini?"

"Tetsuya." Seijuuro menangkup wajah Tetsuya dan menatapnya serius. Tetsuya menelan ludah.

"Aku tak akan pernah main-main dalam hal apapun, terlebih hal sakral seperti pernikahan." tatapannya melembut, dikecupnya kening Tetsuya. "Jadi, kau mau kan, Tetsuya?"

Akhirnya Tetsuya tersenyum. "Sudah dipasangi cincin begini, aku tak bisa menolak, bukan?" ia berjinjit sedikit, membalas kecup pipinya.

"Benar. Karena aku tidak akan menerima penolakan, Tetsuya."

" _Hai', hai'_ , Akashi- _sama_ ," senyum kembali merekah di wajah manisnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak suka dipanggil begitu. Lagipula, sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi seorang 'Akashi'," Seijuuro menyentil pelan dahi kekasihnya. "Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita pulang." ia menjulurkan tangannya pada Tetsuya.

Sambil mengusap dahinya, Tetsuya menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. "Ayo.."

Kedua sosok itu pun berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman dengan jari yang saling bertaut erat, menyalurkan setiap kehangatan untuk yang terkasih.

* * *

Sesosok wanita berambut merah memandang dua pemuda yang baru saja meninggalkan nisannya dari kejauhan. Jari-jari lentik memegang sebuket bunga lily. Senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

" _Berbahagialah, Seijuuro..."_

Semilir angin bertiup, membisikkan sebaris kalimat di telinga sang putra, membuat langkah kakinya terhenti. Kepala ia tolehkan ke belakang, memandang ke arah nisan sang Ibu tercinta.

"Sei-kun? Ada apa?" kepala biru ikut menoleh ke belakang, penasaran.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, kemudian ia kembali menggandeng kekasihnya berjalan.

"...Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Terima kasih...Ibu."_

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Author's note :**_

 _Haloooo ketemu lagi dengan saya^^ Ini fanfiksi kedua saya, yang sebenarnya diketik pertama kali sebelum Innocent, tapi selesainya belakangan hehehe._

 _Di cerita ini saya pakai sistem perkuliahan yang ada di Indonesia, seperti ada OSPEK dan KKN (Kuliah Kerja Nyata). Sengaja, karena bayangin AkaKuro diospek dan kkn bareng kayaknya gimanaa gitu x'D_

 _Akhir kata, terima kasih kepada semua readers yang sudah membaca cerita ini sampai selesai #bearhug_

 _Sampai ketemu lagi!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Sei-kun, tadi kamu lihat apa ke belakang?"

"Hm...aku mendengar ada yang memanggil, soalnya." jawab Seijuuro kalem.

"...eh?" Tetsuya terbelalak horor. Ia yakin, tadi di sana hanya ada dirinya dan Seijuuro...

"Sei-kun, jangan bercanda. Tidak lucu."

"Lho, aku tidak bercanda, Tetsuya. Tadi ada wanita cantik yang tersenyum ke arahku." Seijuuro membalas dengan serius. Namun sebenarnya dalam hati menyeringai jahil.

"..."

"Kau takut?"

"Ap—siapa yang takut!" balas Tetsuya cepat, namun tangannya meremas kuat lengan Seijuuro.

"Tenang saja, Tetsuya tak perlu takut. Mau kuajari bagaimana caranya mengusir hantu?"

"Bagaimana?"

Mangsa berhasil terpancing. Kali ini seringainya tak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"Jawabannya akan kau temukan di kamarku."

Begitulah, tanpa diberi kesempatan merespon, Tetsuya langsung diboyong pergi ke apartemen si merah saat itu juga untuk melakukan 'ritual' pengusiran hantu versi Seijuuro.

 **-REAL END-**


End file.
